Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery V
Chawosaurian Oligarch Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery V '('JSNM+D-OR)' '(b. January 18, 1950) is a Chawosaurian Oligarch who is the member of the Montgomery Family and the Schwartz Family. Johnathan V was born into wealth and power, political and corporate. Johnathan V grew up in a middle-class style way to hide his wealth, and he grew up in a divided family, his mother supported the Soviet Union while his father opposed the Soviet Union, Johnathan V married Jacqueline Washington and had twelve children. Before that, in 1967, he was arrested for "laying in bed" with another man, and he avoided legal conviction in 1972 because the State of Oregon legalized homosexuality, but he never gained forgiveness from his mother because of her death in 1973 to stomach cancer, he was banned from her funeral. Johnathan V is a Conservative Democrat who voted for Conservative Democratic politicians in primaries, but when these Conservatives lose, he tends to vote Republican, crossing party lines. Role in Chawosauria Johnathan is a Corporatist Oligarch who holds Liberal-Conservative views within the Corporate and Conservative Faction of the U.S. Democratic Party, A Conservative Lutheran, holds Evangelical and Social Conservative beliefs. In Chawosauria, he opposed both Emperors, DKA and TMR 2.0, because of their ideology and leaderships for the Chawosaurian Civil War. DKA is a Strong Progressive, and TMR 2.0 is an Authoritarian Nationalist and Communist. DKA and TMR were both JSM 5.0's worst nightmares because of his own Oligarch Politics. Oligarchy Oligarchy (from Greek ὀλιγαρχία (oligarkhía); from ὀλίγος (olígos), meaning 'few', and ἄρχω (arkho), meaning 'to rule or to command')123 is a form of power structure in which power rests with a small number of people. These people might be distinguished by nobility, wealth, family ties, education or corporate, religious or military control. Such states are often controlled by a few prominent families who typically pass their influence from one generation to the next, but inheritance is not a necessary condition for the application of this term. Throughout history, oligarchies have often been tyrannical, relying on public obedience or oppression to exist. Aristotle pioneered the use of the term as a synonym for rule by the rich,4 for which another term commonly used today is plutocracy. Especially during the fourth century BC, after the restoration of democracy from oligarchical coups, the Athenians used the drawing of lots for selecting government officers in order to counteract what the Athenians saw as a tendency toward oligarchy in government if a professional governing class were allowed to use their skills for their own benefit.5[page needed] They drew lots from large groups of adult volunteers that pick selection technique for civil servants performing judicial, executive, and administrative functions (archai, boulē, and hēliastai).6 They even used lots for posts, such as judges and jurors in the political courts (nomothetai), which had the power to overrule the Assembly. -Wikipedia. Corporatocracy Corporatocracy /ˌkɔːrpərəˈtɒkrəsi/, is a recent term used to refer to an economic and political system controlled by corporations or corporate interests.1 It is most often used today as a term to describe the current economic situation in a particular country, especially the United States.23 This is different from corporatism, which is the organisation of society into groups with common interests. Corporatocracy as a term is often used by observers across the political spectrum. Economist Jeffrey Sachs described the United States as a corporatocracy in The Price of Civilization (2011).16 He suggested that it arose from four trends: weak national parties and strong political representation of individual districts, the large U.S. military establishment after World War II, big corporate money financing election campaigns, and globalization tilting the balance away from workers.16 This collective is what author C Wright Mills in 1956 called the 'power elite', wealthy individuals who hold prominent positions in corporatocracies. They control the process of determining a society's economic and political policies.17 The concept has been used in explanations of bank bailouts, excessive pay for CEOs, as well as complaints such as the exploitation of national treasuries, people, and natural resources.18 It has been used by critics of globalization,19 sometimes in conjunction with criticism of the World Bank20 or unfair lending practices,18 as well as criticism of "free trade agreements". -Wikipedia. Plutocracy Plutocracy (Greek: πλοῦτος, ploutos, 'wealth' + κράτος, kratos, 'rule') or plutarchy, is a form of oligarchy and defines a society ruled or controlled by the small minority of the wealthiest citizens. The first known use of the term was in 1652.1 Unlike systems such as democracy, capitalism, socialism or anarchism, plutocracy is not rooted in an established political philosophy. The concept of plutocracy may be advocated by the wealthy classes of a society in an indirect or surreptitious fashion, though the term itself is almost always used in a pejorative sense. -Wikipedia. Blue Dog Democrats (U.S. Democratic Party) The Blue Dog Coalition, commonly known as the Blue Dogs or Blue Dog Democrats, is a caucus of United States Congressional Representatives from the Democratic Party who identify as conservative Democrats. It was formed in 199567 during the 104th Congress to give more conservative members from the Democratic party a unified voice after the Democrats' loss of Congress in the U.S. Congressional election of 1994.8 Blue Dog Coalition membership experienced a rapid decline in the 2010s, holding 14 seats in the 114th Congress.9 The 115th Congress has seen the Coalition grow to 18 members. -Wikipedia. Neoliberalism Neoliberalism (neo-liberalism)1 refers primarily to the 20th-century resurgence of 19th-century ideas associated with laissez-faire''economic liberalism.2:7 These include extensive economic liberalization policies such as privatization, fiscal austerity, deregulation, free trade, and reductions in government spending in order to increase the role of the private sector in the economy and society.10These market-based ideas and the policies they inspired constitute a paradigm shift away from the post-war Keynesian consensus which lasted from 1945 to 1980.1112 The term has been used in English since the start of the 20th century with different meanings,13 but became more prevalent in its current meaning in the 1970s and 1980s by scholars in a wide variety of social sciences,1415 as well as being used by critics.1617Modern advocates of free market policies avoid the term "neoliberal"18 and some scholars have described the term as meaning different things to different people,1920 as neoliberalism "mutated" into geopolitically distinct hybrids as it travelled around the world.3 As such, neoliberalism shares many attributes with other contested concepts, including democracy.4 The definition and usage of the term have changed over time.4 It was originally an economic philosophy that emerged among European liberal scholars in the 1930s in an attempt to trace a so-called "third" or "middle" way between the conflicting philosophies of classical liberalism and socialist planning.21:14–5 The impetus for this development arose from a desire to avoid repeating the economic failures of the early 1930s, which were mostly blamed by neoliberals on the economic policy of classical liberalism. In the decades that followed, the use of the term neoliberal tended to refer to theories at variance with the more ''laissez-faire doctrine of classical liberalism, and promoted instead a market economy under the guidance and rules of a strong state, a model which came to be known as the social market economy. In the 1960s, usage of the term "neoliberal" heavily declined. When the term was reintroduced in the 1980s in connection with Augusto Pinochet's economic reforms in Chile, the usage of the term had shifted. It had not only become a term with negative connotations employed principally by critics of market reform, but it also had shifted in meaning from a moderate form of liberalism to a more radical and laissez-faire capitalist set of ideas. Scholars now tended to associate it with the theories of economists Friedrich Hayek, Milton Friedman and James M. Buchanan, along with politicians and policy-makers such as Margaret Thatcher, Ronald Reagan and Alan Greenspan.422 Once the new meaning of neoliberalism was established as a common usage among Spanish-speaking scholars, it diffused into the English-language study of political economy.4 By 1994, with the passage of NAFTA and the Zapatistas' reaction to this development in Chiapas, the term entered global circulation.3 Scholarship on the phenomenon of neoliberalism has been growing.15 The impact of the global 2008–2009 crisis has also given rise to new scholarship that critiques neoliberalism and seeks developmental alternatives. -Wikipedia. Early Life (1950-1967) Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery V was born on January 18, 1950, in Portland, Oregon. He lived with an odd aristocratic family, his mother was a Soviet Supporter and his father who was a Conservative and Anti-Communist Activist, and his parents, in general, were third cousins once removed despite their marriage. Montgomery was very close to his mother and father and siblings and Johnathan V hid his wealthy class with his parents by living in a middle-class community. During the Vietnam War, he participated in the Counterculture Movement, where he opposed the Vietnam War, he was arrested several times for Vandalism, Civil Disobedience, and one time for having a Homosexual Intercourse in 1967 back in the time when Homosexuality was illegal in the United States until from 1962 to 2003, his arrest for Sodomy created a backlash within his own community, his mother backed off from him, so did his father, his aunt Sharron was very isolative from him and lost many of his childhood friends, even his girlfriend, Maria Dorgan, who went on to marry Zues LeVay in 1970, in 1973, the Court settled his case and became from possible persecution due to Oregon's decision to legalize Homosexuality in 1972, Montgomery already had a son who was three years old at the time. However, his aunt, Sharron Lincoln, has ties with the Counterculture Movement, but opposing the Abortion Movement and ironically opposing the Gay Rights Movement, Montgomery still supported the Anti-Vietnam War Movement. In 1973, President, Richard Nixon ended all Drafts to the Vietnam War, basically withdrawing the United States out of the War because it was an Unwinnable War. In the summer of 1973, following the death of his mother from Stomach Ulcer, Johnathan felt stabbed in the heart with the death of his most beloved family member, 22 days later, he had a daughter, which JSM was too upset to celebrate, but his wife suggested she name the baby after his mother's favorite European Monarch, Maria Theresa, Empress of the Holy Roman Empire, naming his daughter, Jacqueline Maria Theresa Montgomery, who will be both the Mother of Jacqueline Maria Theresa Montgomery II and the Mother-in-law of Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII. In 1968, at age 18, he married Jacqueline Sandra Washington, a wealthy Latino-European Woman who was four years older than him, and in 1970, he had a son, which JSM was not willing to take responsibility, but from 1970 to 2008, he took responsibility for his Children born between 1970 to 1990. During the Nixon Era, he praised the Nixon Administration on the EPA, opening relations with China and when the Watergate Scandal came out in 1972, Montgomery was aware and Nixon won a Landslide in the same year over George McGovern. Voted for Jimmy Carter in 1976 and considered him his favorite president, and was disappointed when Carter lost by a landslide in 1980. Business Rise Montgomery's rise in the Business World was highly successful and then in the 1980s Capitalist Golden Years, Montgomery's Montgomery Organization rose through the ranks and then enjoyed the rise of Capitalism. He lived in Lake Oswego, Oregon. Worked in Portland and Seattle mostly. With the acceptance of the rise of Capitalism and in the rise of Deregulation and the Reagan Era. Montgomery Organization The Montgomery Organization taking power in both the Continent Union and America. Rise of the Organization The Montgomery Organization began in the 1970s and rose through the ranks as one of Chawosauria's highest corporations. In the Presidency of Ronald Reagan, Corporate America was deregulated and detaxed by the Reagan Administration, but in a few years later, Corporate America got ended up taking an abuse from other Corporations, Big Banks defrauding the American People. Ties to the Chawosaurian Government Montgomery has ties to the Chawosaurian Government, with the Montgomery Family has illegal ties to the Chawosaurian Government, the Manufacture of Marijuana, Dope, Liquor, Cocaine, Meth. Workers' Rights Violations From 1980 to 2015, Montgomery violated the Rights of Workers, decreasing their Wages, denying them Health Insurances, and committed Racial and Gender Discrimination. Discrimination against Jews Montgomery was widely accused and convicted of Discrimination against Jewish People, denying Employment to Jewish Applicants because they're Jewish, Firing Jewish Employees, and denying Jewish Consumers service. Personal Life Johnathan in Politics is a Democrat, but a Conservative Democrat, and are allegations that Montgomery may switch to Republican anytime soon. Montgomery is a Lutheran. Family Tree Johnathan V came from an extended Aristocratic Family where pretty diverse between Europeans and Indigenous Americans, Lutherans, Anglicans, Jews, and Pagans. Trivia * Johnathan V is of the Aristocratic families of Montgomery, Schwartz, and Bismarck. * Johnathan V's parents were actually related genetically, they were third cousins once removed. Dr. Jacob Bosley expressed that Johnathan V was immune from the genetic impact of inbreeding because his parents were distantly related. They weren't even close. Inbred people can only face genetic disorientation if their parents were closely related genetically, not distantly. * Johnathan V is a Conservative Democrat and moderate supporter of Trump. Johnathan V could become a Republican at some part. On July 10, 2018, Johanthan V announced he will vote Republican in the 2018 U.S. Midterm Elections and on to 2020 and elections moving forward. * Johnathan claims he opposes the LGBT Rights Movement when he's potentially homosexual or bisexual himself. The rumors of Bisexuality are more accurate than the rumors that he is just gay. This Conservative Hypocrisy has been questioned before. * Both his grandchildren, Johnathan VII and Jacqueline II have married each other as first cousins. Category:Chawosaurian Character (Fictional) Category:Democrat (U.S. Democratic Party) Category:Christian Fundamentalist Category:LGBT Category:LGBT Chawosaurian Category:Hypersexual Category:Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII